Kuwabara and Mikey's Weirdest Halloween
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Two Demons Munchie and Nash find an old demon staff and turns everyone into monsters including the Reikai Tantei and TMNT. It's up to Kuwabara and Mikey to save the day. Will they?
1. Part 1

Kuwabara and Mikey's Weirdest Halloween

I don't own anyone but Munchie and Nash

On the Night before Halloween, Munchie and his Partner Nash, a Turtle/Salamander mix, was walking in Demon World.

"Hey, Nash." Munchie calls.

"Yeah, Munchie." Nash replies to his friend.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"No, I Don't, Munchie."

"Tomorrow is Halloween for the Humans."

"What's Halloween?"

"Halloween is the time that human dress up like monsters and get candy."

"So what does it have to do with anything?"

"I'm about to make this Halloween the scariest for the humans."

"How?"

"Nash, have you ever heard of the Demon King."

"Yes, a thousand times."

"Well, I heard he had left something when he died 3 million years ago."

"What was it?"

"He left his staff."

"Where?"

"At his citadel, do you have the key?"

"Of course, Munchie, they don't call me the keykeeper for nothing."

They both laugh.

Meanwhile at Turtles lair

"Hey, guys." Mikey says excited. "We need more decorations."

"We're comin', Mike!" Kuwabara says calmly.

"Ok, do we have enough candy?"

"Yeah, Mike."

"Guys, we need more food and party stuff." Yusuke replies.

"What do we need?" Raph asks.

"We need hats, more candy, and juice." Kurama informs.

"Why do we have to celebrate this silly holiday?" Hiei asks annoyed.

"We can eat candy for one day." Mikey chirped.

"Mike, we're a little too old to go trick or treating." Kuwabara says in a calm tone.

"Aw, what do we do?"

"We get the candy."

"Yeah!" Whoo Hoo! This will be the best Halloween ever!"

Soon Kuwabara and Mikey left to the candy store while the others went to a party store.

Back to Munchie and Nash

They got to the citadel of the Demon King.

"Well, well we're here at the Demon king's Citadel where the key?" Munchie asked.

"I have it right here." Nash says as he open the door.

"Hello, it's the Demon King's Staff." Munchie says as he saw a staff with a Demon Hydra head.

"Wait, Munchie." Nash realized. "The only thing is that you need to do is pick it up."

"Duh!" Munchie says annoyed as he picked up the staff and started to transform into a tall Lizard Monster with long claws and big muscles. He laughs in a deep voice. "This is power and strength feels good. Nash you need to feel this."

Munchie zaps Nash with staff.

"Wow, Munchie I feel strong." Nash says in deep voice."

"Now it time to make Halloween scary for the Humans." Munchie says in a deep voice as he laughs.

To be continued…


	2. Part 2

Part 2

I don't own anything but Munchie, Nash and Demon King Staff and Trago mention.

It was Halloween Day at Turtles Lair.

"I'm glad we got all the stuff last night." Mikey says excitedly.

"Me too, Mike!" Kuwabara says excitedly.

"We still need more food." Don informs.

"Who's going to get it?" Kurama asks.

"Let Kuwabara and Mikey get the food." Yusuke replies.

"What do we need, guys?" Mikey asks.

"Sub sandwiches, chips, dip, pizza, and more drinks." Kurama informs. "And please remember that you 2."

"We won't." Kuwabara replies assuring.

"So we need subs, chips, pizza and drinks." Mikey remembers.

"You forgot dip, Mikey." Raph replies calmly.

"Oh, and I forgot the dip, what kind guys?" Mikey asks.

"Salsa." The 6 says.

"No, cheese?" Mikey asks.

"NO!" The 6 replies.

"Ok, let's go, Mike." Kuwabara says nervously. "So the guys can set up the party stuff like the plates and stuff.

"Ok, let's go." Mikey scream excitedly.

Meanwhile newly transformed Munchie and Nash are walking to the edge of Demon World.

"Now we'll when the night has appeared." A deep voice Munchie says. "Then we'll make our move."

"We will?" a deep voice Nash asks.

"Yes, Nash, We will."

"Ok."

It was that night at the 8's party.

"These sub sandwiches are delicious." Raph replies while eating the sub.

"So is this pizza." Mikey replies.

"The chips and dip, too." Yusuke replies.

"This fruit punch is too sugary." Don says tasting the fruit punch.

The others taste it too

"It is too sugary!' Yusuke complains.

"Who made the punch?" Hiei asks annoyed.

"Mikey!" Everyone replies.

"Oops! I put too much sugar." Mikey says.

"Mike, can you make us lemonade without making it too sour?" Kuwabara asks.

"Sure," Mikey says

But before Mikey can make the lemonade they heard screaming.

"What is it?" Yusuke asks grumpily.

"Sorry, guys, to interrupt your party." Koenma informs. "But Munchie's at it again he got the Demon King's staff."

"WHAT!" The 8 scream.

"Of all the days." Yusuke growls. "Munchie has to mess with Halloween."

"And what's this staff he holds?" Leo asks.

"Demon King Staff is the Demon World very first king's staff. It had the power to turn humans into demon monster. Now that it's in Munchie's hands who know what he'll do." Koenma explains.

"We'll stop him!" Yusuke replies. "Let's go, guys."

They got to the street

"There's Munchie and who that with him?" Don asks.

"That's Nash, he's the keykeeper." Kurama answers. "He has the keys to every castle in all of demon world and the Demon King's staff was in his citadel locked away forever."

"Well he's not doing a good job of keeping things locked up." Raph replies sarcastically.

"Oh, look, Nash, it's the Spirit Detectives and Ninja Turtles." A deep voice Munchie points out.

"That's the guys who you saved from Trago right?" A deep voice Nash asks.

"Yeah, but today I'm their worst nightmare." A deep voice Munchie replies sinisterly.

"Alright, Munchie." Yusuke exclaims. "Give back the Demon King's staff."

"NO! I'm going to have fun with it but 1st I'm going to need something." A deep voice Munchie explains.

"That's what, Munch head?" Raph asks.

"Monsters!" A deep voice Munchie says as he shot an energy beam at Yusuke, Leo, Kurama, Don, Raph and Hiei.

Kuwabara and Mikey watch in awe as their friends were transforming into monsters.

Yusuke crouched down he grew wolf ears, muzzle, feet and hands into wolf like hands and feet and got black fur and he howled.

Leo turned lizard like growing claws, tail and stripes everywhere.

Kurama grew fox ears, silver fur muzzle and feet and hand were were-fox like hands and feet.

Don's body grew; he got claws and a big shell like he did before.

Raph grew teeth, grew bat like ears and bat wings.

Hiei grew bigger, his face became dragon like, ears did the same, and body become dragon like feet and hands become claws and he blew fire.

"Now, you two." A deep voice Munchie replies as he shoot at Kuwabara and Mikey but misses. he growls and orders "Hey guys. Get your friends."

The 6 go and attack Kuwabara and Mikey

"Uh, Mike, let's go." Kuwabara panicked.

"Yeah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Mikey screams as he ran.

Kuwabara and Mikey both hide in alley.

"Great!' Mikey says exhausted. "The guys are monsters and we're in trouble."

"What do we do?" Kuwabara asks exhausted.

"You guy are going to have to go to Demon World and get the Demon King's other staff." Koenma informs.

"Other staff?" Kuwabara and Mikey asks confused.

"Yeah, the Demon King had two one hydra and the other dragon head."

"We have to go to demon world either that Munchie taken over the world." Kuwabara replies as he and Mikey run toward an open portal.

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Part 3

I don't own anyone but Munchie, Nash, Bomb and Lunai, Sam and Newt.

Kuwabara and Mikey soon got to Demon World

"Oh, no, now we got to go to demon world to find a staff that has a dragon's head on it." Mikey replies inside Demon world.

"Yeah, Mike, We have to save everybody." Kuwabara replies seriously.

"And we have to travel where?"

"To the Demon King's Citadel."

Kuwabara ears turned into elf like ears.

"Hey, your ears are different." Mikey says.

"So is your nose." Kuwabara says as pointed at Mikey's nose.

"My nose is a beak!"

"Mike, technically, a turtle's nose is a beak."

"I have a bird's beak!"

"Don't worry well be out here before more things happen to us."

"Do you where we're going?"

Meanwhile a male pig with a motorcycle outfit and a female bird with cream face and rainbow colored feathers in front and magenta ponytail and motorcycle outfit were looking from the tree.

"Well, Lunai, we's got some company from human world." The pig says.

"I see, Bomb, let's welcome them, shall we?" Lunai says.

"Sure, babe." Bomb says,

They came down right in front of Kuwabara and Mikey.

"Hello, human and mutant." Lunai says.

"Where ya goin' ta?" Bomb asks.

"Who are you guys?" Mikey asks in relief tone.

"I's Bomb, dis my babe, Lunai." Bomb says.

"Who are you two and why have come to Demon World?" Lunai asks.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, this is Michelangelo." Kuwabara introduces.

"And we're looking for the Demon King's Citadel, can you help us?" Mikey chirps.

"The Demon King's Citadel?" Lunai says. "Well, he told us about you two."

"Who?" Kuwabara asks in a serious tone.

"Munchie did." Bomb replies.

"Munchie, huh."

Kuwabara gets his Dimension sword out and Mikey pull out Inazuma

"We's about to fight, huh?" Bomb says as he made dynamite out of demon energy.

"Mike! Back up! He can do the same that Karasu guy with Kurama: Make bomb out of demon energy." Kuwabara replies strongly to his friend.

"Karasu, he was the strongest in our class.".

"Enough, babe, let's stop them." Lunai says.

So Kuwabara and Mikey fought Bomb and Lunai but when they get the chance Kuwabara and Mikey escapes.

"Uh-oh, babe we's lettin' the human and mutant gets away." Bomb says as he and Lunai chases Kuwabara and Mikey.

"We have to run they're after us, big guy." Mikey panics.

"I know, Mike." Kuwabara replies.

Then Kuwabara ears and Mikey's beak turned back to normal. They run enough to get away from Bomb and Lunai.

"Phew, we got away from them." Mikey replies in relief

"Hey, you two." A voice says.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara replies seriously while pulling his dimension sword out.

A short blue salamander demon and a short green newt demon come out.

"I'm Sam and this is Newt." He says.

"You guys are looking for the Demon King's Citadel aren't you?" Newt asks nervously.

"Yes, we are." Mikey replies.

"Then come on before Bomb and Lunai come after you guys." Sam replies.

"Ok." Kuwabara and Mikey replies as they followed Sam and Newt.

"So what's a human and mutant like you two doing here in demon world?" Newt asks politely.

"Well, Munchie and his friend Nash turned my friends and his brothers to monsters." Kuwabara replies calmly.

"Monsters!" Newt says freaked out as he saw Kuwabara and Mikey change again into a short lime green Goblin creature and short Dragon creature.

"Yes, Monsters." Mikey replies.

"Like you guys are now!" Newt says as he freaked out by turning into a demon chicken and back.

"Newt!" Sam screams. "That's how demon world affects the ones with spirit energy and besides we're demons dummy!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Newt replies in calm tone.

"Oh, boy!" Sam groans. "Hey what are you guys' names by the way?"

"Kazuma Kuwabara." Kuwabara introduces. "My friends call me Kuwabara."

"I'm Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey." Mikey introduces.

"Hi, Mikey and Kuwabara." Newt replies.

"And good bye ta youse." Bomb says as he and Lunai blocks the way.

"Uh oh," Sam and Newt says,

To be continued…


	4. Part 4

Part 4

I don't own anyone but Bomb, Lunai, Sam and Newt

Bomb throws the dynamite at the guys.

"Sam and Newt! Duck!" Kuwabara says as he uses his sword to block the dynamite from hitting them.

"Guys, you transformed again." Sam says as he saw Kuwabara and Mikey looked like a tall demon wildcat with orange fur with a few stripes and a big gamera.

"Hey, babe I's think dis is the bad thing huh?" Bomb says nervously.

"Yeah! Let's go." Lunai says in the same tone.

They ran.

"Guys, I think you two need to find the Demon King's Dragon staff or your friends and brothers are monsters forever." Sam points out

"Ok, let's go, lead on Sam." Kuwabara replies.

"Ok." Sam says. "Newt, you stay near Mikey."

"Ok, Sam." Newt replies frighten.

"I won't hurt you, Newt." Mikey replies assuring.

"Ok." Newt replies calmly.

So they got to the Demon King's Citadel

"Here's the Demon King's Citadel." Sam says as he points at the Citadel.

"I hope you find it." Newt says hopeful.

"I hope we can too." Mikey replies in the same tone.

"We will or the guys will be monsters forever." Kuwabara says determined.

So Kuwabara and Mikey went inside

"Sam says there's trap in here so we better be careful." Kuwabara exclaims.

At that instant one of the knight that had an axe, the axe fell toward Kuwabara and Mikey but both moved out the way.

"That was close." Mikey says in relief.

'Now, I know we're getting close." Kuwabara replies in the same tone.

They turned back to normal.

"We turned back to normal, Kuwabara." Mikey says in excited voice.

"I know, it's because of the Dragon Staff." Kuwabara says as points to the staff.

"And youse not going to get it." Bomb says as he and Lunai came up.

"We can get pass you guys." Kuwabara says with a smirk on his face.

"How can ya get pass us?" Lunai asks.

All of a sudden Bomb and Lunai heard a roar

"It's da Demon King!" Bomb and Lunai scream as they ran off.

"Hey, Mike, can you get the dragon staff?" Kuwabara asks calmly. "Hey, good job, Sam and Newt."

"Thanks, guys." Mikey says.

"Welcome, guys." Sam and Newt reply.

"Now, we got to go back to our world so we save our friends and brothers." Mikey says.

"How are we going to get there?" Kuwabara asks.

"Oh-boy, we can get in but not out."

"It's almost midnight, we have to go now."

"We can get you there." Sam says as he Newt turned into Dragon demons.

"Wow, you guys are cool." Mikey exclaims excitedly.

"Hang on, guys." Sam says as he and Newt fly Kuwabara and Mikey back to the human world.

Meanwhile

"Now that we have taken over this city, we can take the world." Munchie says in a deep voice.

"Not yet, Munchie." Kuwabara exclaims as he and Mikey got off of Sam and Newt.

"Get them!" Munchie tells the 6 monsters.

"We got something that'll counter your staff." Kuwabara replies as the staff glowed and Kuwabara turned into the Demon King.

The Demon King looks like a Lion Demon with a cloak.

"Now, Munchie, you'll get a taste of the real staff." The Demon King replies.

"Yikes!" Munchie and Nash yelp.

The Demon King uses his Dragon staff to turn Munchie and Nash back to small demons and turned back the others.

"What happened?" Yusuke asks.

"Look, it's the Demon King!" Don points out.

"Hi, guys." Mikey replies.

"Mikey!" The others reply in shock.

"Where's Kuwabara?" Kurama asks.

"He's the Demon King." Mikey says as he gave The Demon King his staff. "Here's your staff Mr. King."

"Thank you." The Demon King says as he turned back into Kuwabara and the staffs disappeared.

"Wow! You two saved Halloween." Yusuke replies in shock.

"Yeah, we did." Mikey replies.

"Now it's little matter of Munchie and Nash." Hiei exclaims in an angry tone.

"Uh… See ya!" Munchie yelps nervously.

"Bye." Nash says in the same tone as he and Munchie went back to demon world.

"Don't worry Hiei. Two friends of ours can handle it." Kuwabara replies in assuring tone.

At the same time Sam and Newt were burning up Nash and Munchie.

"Happy Halloween!" Newt says

The End.


End file.
